The Champion's Challenge
by Kenichi Saito
Summary: Nicks is a new Trainer just beginning her journey in Unova, when fate brings her into contact with the newest Unova Pokemon Champion, a young man from Nuvema Town named Dexter. With the help of Dexter, can she gain all badges, and defeat Team Plasma?


A/N: This was written by a friend of mine.

The bright light reflecting off of the skyscrapers burned Nicks' eyes as she stepped out of the route gate, and onto the crowded streets of Castelia city. She could only gaze in awe as she observed the thriving city. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, not even comparable to her tiny home in Nuvema Town. To her left, she could see far down the coastline, which, in the city, was composed of 4 large docks. She shivered with excitement, before she whitened a little bit. How would she find the Pokémon Center in what looked to be a labyrinth of gigantic buildings?

Her question was quickly answered as a gigantic lit sign mounted on the side of one of the buildings lit up in fantastic colour. The sign flashed in gigantic bold letters "Pokémon Center" as a massive glittering arrow pointed forward, down the outer edge of the city. "That was fast." She mumbled to herself. She took one last look at her surroundings, before beginning the walk towards the Pokémon Center.

The walk its self wasn't very far, but it took Nicks quite some time to actually arrive at the Pokémon center. This was mostly due to the huge swarms of people that crowded the streets. Left and right her ears were filled with noise.

"Huh-?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way ov—"

"No, I can't ri—"

"Hey!—"

It was enough to make her head hurt. But in a way it was ironic. The city was very much like a hive. Thousands of people coexisting in one place, and the Gym leader in Castelia specializes in Bug-type Pokémon. Nicks was greeted by a blast of cool, unpolluted air upon entry into the Center; it was a nice change compared to the smoggy warmth outside. This Pokémon Center looked just like any other, she noted, as she stepped forward to the counter.

The pink-haired nurse quickly curtsied to her. "Hello, Welcome to the Pokémon Center, how can I help you today?"

"Uh, my team got kicked around pretty hard back in the Pinwheel Forest…I was hoping to get them fixed up before challenging the Gym!" Nicks said, pulling her Pokéballs from her bag, and onto the tray offered to her.

Lastly, she removed her necklace, which had her 6th Pokéball attached to it. The Nurse took the tray and smiled, before turning around walking through an open doorway behind the counter. Nicks backed away and sat down in the small lounge area towards the front of the Center. She flicked through a few magazines, the publications crumpled and torn from the amount of stressed trainers clutching them tightly hoping that their Pokémon would be okay.

On the front of the magazine she was currently reading, there was a picture of a trainer. The title was labled: "A New Pokémon Champion?"

The trainer, according to the Article, _had recently beaten the Elite Four, but due to events of "utmost importance", did not get a chance to battle the Champion. The current Champion, Alder, willingly relinquished his title to the New Comer, Dexter Serrano, stating that "He has earned this title more so than any trainer before." This caused a massive stir among the trainer community, as this has never happened before in Pokémon League history. Many trainers refuse to accept Dexter as the new Champion, and there are rumors stating that Dexter and Alder will battle atop the Celestial Tower to settle the matter once and for all. Statements from Mr. Serrano were taken recently outside the Pokémon League. "I can't really tell you much, other than there were much larger things at stake than the title of Pokémon Champion at the time. It didn't seem important." It was said that the twin legendary Dragon Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom were seen battling at the time, atop what witnesses describe as a "gigantic golden castle", and if this is true, then something noteworthy must have occurred that fateful day. What happened, though, is currently only speculation at this point, as neither Dexter, nor Alder will give further comment on neither what caused the recent commotion, or if the rumors are true about an upcoming battle."_

Nicks remembered that day. It was a few days before she set off on her own Pokémon journey. There had been a storm. Looking back on it, it could have been caused by the so called "Legendary Battle" described in the magazine article. The article went on to explain the possible involvement of a recently discovered criminal organization by the name of Team Plasma. Anyone whom encounters a Team Plasma is encouraged to stay away from them, as they are known to kidnap Pokémon from trainers. The rest of the magazines were mostly full of advertisements for the various attractions found around Castelia City.

It wasn't long before the nurse got her attention. It was tight clearing of the throat in her general direction that got Nicks attention. The nurse was back behind the counter, holding her tray. She quietly picked up her Pokémon, placing the red and white coloured balls back into her hip-pouch. Nicks quickly adjusted her wrinkled green sweatshirt, and walked through the twin automatic doors. She was immediately greeted by the muggy heat of the hot city.

She began walking down the streets at a slow pace, looking around every corner only to be greeted by more and more people. She heard a few yells and shuffling behind her. Nicks turned to see several uniformed men and women sprinting ahead, a large 'P' plastered on their uniforms. She also noticed that they were running straight for her. "You there! Trainer!" The man in lead shouted.

He was still running full tilt by the time he reached her. She found out why, as he tore her pouch from her belt. She cried out as he kept running with her bag, which contained all of her Pokémon. She tried to give chase, but he was much too fast. She was shoved none too lightly aside by the man's two costumed cohorts. She was about to scream for help when she heard more running.

That was when she saw two Pokémon trainers running towards her. One of them, was on the cover of the magazine she read at the Pokémon Center. Dexter Serrano. They reached her in no time. He was out of breath, and panting. "Hey, did you see 4 weird guys in grey uniforms pass by here?" He asked, bending over with his hands on his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, please! They went that way, they took my Pokémon!" She said, practically hysterical.

Dexter turned to the other friend. "Come on, Cheren." He turned back to her. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a sec."

Him and the other trainer, now identified as Cheren, took off running again. Nicks, confused, quickly got to her feet, and followed them. She witnessed as the uniformed men, which she assumed were members of Team Plasma, quickly scuttled inside a large skyscraper not too far ahead. The young trainer paused and watched as Dexter pulled a Pokéball from the strap, and sprinted into the building with Cheren.

At first, she heard nothing. Then a massive explosion rocked the ground beneath her. The sidewalk just outside the building crumbled as large tree roots tore through them, obviously the result of an incredibly powerful grass type Pokémon move. She almost tripped as there were more sounds and signs of battle erupting from the building. The sidewalk all but crumbled. Debris fell from the higher floors of the building, and startled onlookers gathered to watch. Nicks could hear the frantic cries of Pokémon trainers roaring commands for their Pokémon to execute.

Then suddenly, all was quite again. The automatic doors at the front of the building, no longer operational, were forced open. Out stumbled Dexter, looking incredibly ruffled. His clothes were dirty, and his cap askew. He dusted himself off, and stumbled out. Following closely, was a long, and quite large Serperior, it's proud self looking as if it had barely been touched by the raging maelstrom of battle not moments ago. Dexter laughed and pointed at the massive tree roots protruding from the sidewalk. "I hope I don't gotta pay for that." He said, speaking to the large snake Pokémon trailing behind him. "Serrr" the Pokémon uttered, not feeling guilty in the slightest.

The next thing Nicks noticed, was the small hip bag Dexter had clutched in his right hand. He looked around a moment, before making eye contact with her, and striding over to her, his Pokémon not far behind. "I think these are yours." He said, pressing the bag into her waiting hands.

"W-Wah-? How did you… The building…And the people…" Nicks stammered unable to voice her thoughts clearly.

Behind them Cheren also climbed from the wrecked door, clutching more bags of what one would assume were full of Pokéballs that Team Plasma had stolen.

The green eyed trainer in front of her gave a lop-sidded grin, before extending his hand. "I'm Dexter."


End file.
